Micro Stories
Once Upon a Dream. A child left orphaned by the nightmares is recruited to join the NDF. He trains to learn how to fight and function in abstract world of the dream and learns how to function in a close-knit team. Upon graduating, he and his team embark on missions around the world to fight the nightmares. His team follows the tracks leading to events to come and finally enter a confrontation with one of the Pagan Gods and meet with an unknown entity who we know to be madness, the guardian of the key to the tower of Babel. Virtuous Sins. A group of fighters must travel across the world to awaken the seven Virtues in order to prevent the return of the 7 sins. A young member of the Hand of God goes on this journey and meets comrades along the way who help her in her endeaver. She meets a hunter, a priestess, an NDF fighter and an ex-cultist. Her ancestors woke up the seven virtues to seal away the same evil that is seeking to enter the world today. They learn that the virtues cannot be awoken unless they have a human host to possess. Eshe, the girl gives her body to the virtue of life. Dawn. A young girl named Nomin in Mongolia discovers that she is a shaman with the power to fight the nightmares. As a Shaman, she has a connection to the dream spirit of her grandfather who was a great shaman in the past. She also has command over certain aspects of the spirit of nature around her. She travels to Nepal, which is the place of training for spiritual users throughout the world, where she learns to hone her craft and embrace her nature. Cryptic Dreams and imagery warn her that there is a great danger approaching and it will originate at Stonhenge. She travels there in hopes to prevent this disaster, but is unable to stop the opening of the portal. In her despair, she has a dream in which her daughter will awaken the guardians and take part in the protection of mankind. Hunter's Dream. Benyamin has grown up and the battle between the sins and virtues has been taking its toll on the world. He is hired to take part in a suicide mission to attempt to destroy the nightmare portal and end the overflow of nightmares. In the dream he is guided by a spirit who helps him stop the portal from the side of the dream. He succeeds, but not before he has an encounter with madness where he learns about the secrets of the tower of babel and the secret schemes behind the government. Slumber No More. With the portal destroyed it appears that the world can begin to settle into a place a normalcy again. The ramblings of a mad hunter reach the ears of a soldier who begins to question the schemes of those in power. He is recruited by the hand’s of God to infiltrate the ranks and discover their true plans. He discovers that the members of the government are actually cultists who planned the destruction of the portal in order to hide the existence of a second portal within the Paris Catacombs. No one will listen to him and he is cast out by the government. He joins forces with the old hunter and attempt to stop this new portal. The hunter loses himself in the dream and soldier becomes to overwhelmed by despair to continue as the sins are unleashed upon the world. Madly in Love. Brendon is an ex spy who was abandoned by the government. He is full of hate and sorry as he hides from the government who betrayed him. He meets a woman named Divine, whom he begins to fall in love with. In reality, Divine is a cultist sent by the government to spy on Brendon. The government hopes that he can become the vessel for madness. Divine becomes pregnant, but lies to Brendon, saying it is not his child. Hatred and conflict ensue between the two with a tangled web of love and lies. Divine wants to kill Brendon, but since she is not allowed to she does the next best thing. She frames him for murder after telling him not only that the child was his, but that he had died. In reality, she gave her child to the cult. In prison, Brendon reflects on his life and the world as a whole. He eventually comes to the conclusion that it is our fears that divide us which are to blame. Upon release he finds a young abandon girl. He takes in the girl as his own daughter and he learns to overcome his fear through love and relationship. Madness obtains his vessel. Eternal Slumber of the Waking Mind. With Madness freed, the stage for the final battle is set. In the physical plane, the worlds forces gather at Megiddo and engage in the battle of Armeggedon. The sins and virtues are all present, with madness being the grand overseer. Characters from all stories take part in this battle. At the same time a stand is being made within the dream, with humanity attempting to retake the tower of Babel. Humanity is losing the battle in the real world and all hope seems lost, but in the dream the truth about both humanity and the tower is revealed. The tower of babel is actual built around the tree of life and entire dream plane is the garden of Eden. Humanity was actually born in the dream before being cast from the dream to Earth. The tree has the power to allow humanity to return to the dream and cast out the nightmares to the real world, but madness holds the key to activate it. They battle madness within the dream and upon defeating him and obtaining the key, Humanity is transferred to the Dream. The nightmares now have true form on the Earth and Humanity gets to rebuild a new life within the dream. Wedding Day. Kelley lives in Chicago IL, in a world where nightmares come to life. Her worst night mares are of a situational nature. Kelleys biggest fear has come to life her groom was late couldn’t find his tux, she sharted in her white dress at the alter everyone laughed at her... anything that could go wrong did on her most perfect day. Working thru this Day of nightmares Kelley falls even more in Love with her now Husband because of his actions and how he reminds her of the real reasons for the day. There is an adventure of running around the different shenanigans of that wedding day filled with exes who confess their love and embarrassing reason why they still love her. The Speaker's Son. A 17yo female rebel, and a 16yo male offspring to speaker of the house fall in love in passing. The female rebel is in violation of several ordinances set forth by congress, which happens to be headed by the young, mans father. Their love entanglement becomes high risk and high profile. The Speaker is not pleased nor is the hierarchy of the rebel group, They are ordered to dissolve their interests in one another, instead they plot to bring down the whole system... tragically getting both caught in the middle of a very dangerous war. The Country Way. Young Alex is just another country bumpkin. Alex is just a little faster, a little smarter and a little bit stronger than everyone else, So why does he chose to live such a simple life. A worldwide epidemic has forced him out of his shell and to step up his game... he must learn to embrace his difference despite his roots. Alex ends up being dubbed the country way. (his title) Displaying strength as well as understanding.